


Debts to Repay

by WinterSky101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 The Antilles Extraction, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: "Kallus let us go," Sabine said softly. "He could have stopped us, but he didn't. He told us where to go to escape."

  "He did what?" Zeb demanded.

  "And he said to tell you that you're even," Sabine added. "What did he mean, Zeb?"
After things get settled on the rebel base, Sabine has a message to pass on.





	

"Zeb?"

Zeb turned around. Sabine was standing behind him, still in her Imperial uniform. "What?"

"I asked Hobbie and Wedge not to mention it yet, but..." Sabine frowned. "We ran into Agent Kallus on our way out."

"Huh." Zeb wasn't quite sure what to say. They hadn't had a run in with Kallus since the Geonosian moon, and Zeb had no idea if what had happened between the two of them had changed Kallus at all. "I'm surprised you made it out."

"He let us go," Sabine said softly. "He could have stopped us, but he didn't. He told us where to go to escape."

"He did what?" Zeb demanded.

"And he said to tell you that you're even," Sabine added. "What did he mean, Zeb?"

Zeb sighed. "Should have told you this before, but... Remember when I crashed on that moon near Geonosis a few months ago?"

"Yeah?" Sabine frowned. "What about it?"

"Kallus was in the escape pod with me," Zeb admitted. "We worked together to stay alive. And then I didn't take him prisoner when you got there."

"Why not?" Sabine protested.

"We worked together," Zeb replied, shrugging. "I gave him a choice, he wanted to wait for the Empire. Guess they found him."

"So he owed you," Sabine said quietly. "And then he let me and Wedge and Hobbie go to make it up to you."

"Guess so," Zeb replied. "Tell the others what happened. It's okay."

"Okay," Sabine replied. She eyed Zeb for a moment. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Zeb replied. Sabine nodded, walking over to the others.

Zeb felt a slight smile spread across his face. So Kallus had let Sabine and the others go. Perhaps he was only doing it so he and Zeb would be even, but Zeb doubted it. It seemed to him that Kallus had changed his side.

Perhaps their stint on the Geonosian moon had changed Kallus after all.

* * *

Kallus reached for the rock that still lay on his shelf. He cradled its warmth to his chest, staving off the cold of panic. Somehow, the Empire hadn't figured him out yet, but he had to think that they would soon. There was only so long that he could continue to send the rebels coded transmissions under the name of Fulcrum, and sooner or later his search for information about past Imperial maneuvers would put up a few red flags. But even more than that, the Empire was bound to notice that he had edited security footage to cut out him allowing the rebels to escape.

He had recognized the girl immediately, of course. Even with her hair dyed an unobtrusive black, Sabine Wren was instantly recognizable. Kallus knew too much about these rebels for any of them to slip under his radar.

And yet he hadn't said a word. Governor Pryce had figured out who she was fairly quickly, and although she hadn't said a word about Kallus not recognizing her, he didn't doubt some comment was forthcoming. When Kallus and the two stormtroopers had thrown the other two rebels into a cell, Kallus had considered breaking them out. He had still been debating whether or not to do it when the alarm went off and alerted him to the fact that someone else had gotten there first.

And then he'd guessed the route the rebels would take, told them how to get out, and let them go.

Kallus set the rock aside, pulling out his secure communicator. It had cost him a small fortune to get, but it was the only way he could communicate with the rebels without having to worry about the Empire finding out about it. He set his datapad down on the bed, looking over the message he'd received the day before, laying out plans to capture a rebel cell. He couldn't transmit the plans themselves to the rebels, it was far too risky. But he could explain them. Hopefully, it would be enough.

As long as Kallus hadn't been found out, he would keep toeing the line the best he could. The longer he stayed in the Empire's good graces, the longer he could pass information on to the rebels. And everything he had discovered about the Empire had made him sure that that was the most important thing for him to do.

Carefully, Kallus turned on the communicator. "Rebel base," he said quietly. "This is Fulcrum. I have some information that you may find interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
